Grand Fairy Leaf Academy
by CRUDEN
Summary: GFLA a school were those with Devil Fruit users magic and chakra learn to master their powers join the cast of Naruto One Piece and Fairy Tail in their rivalry and misadventures There will be laughs tears fights and love from who you have to read and find out. Giving this a M rating for now depending if im willing to write some smut let me know if i should and who you want
1. Lucy's First Day

The World of Shonen where our story takes place, it is a world of magic and adventure, dragons and seakings, a place where magic, chakra and devil fruits grants powers and abilities to people. In this world our story will take place in none other than Grand Fairy leaf Academy, weird name but most schools have weird names in this world, and yes Grand Fairy Leaf Academy or GFLA is a school were we will meet our heroes in a bit. First, we need to explain the three big powers, chakra is the life force of people those who wield chakra use ninjutsu to do various amazing and astonishing things it takes great discipline and training to use this power, Magic on the other hand is a rarity only ten percent of the populace can wield its power, unlike chakra magic is everywhere it surrounds constantly in the air we breath. The one thig that these two powers have in common is that the users run the risk of death by exhausting their reserves. And Devil Fruits, they're a magical fruit when eaten gives the person a type of power depending on the type of Devil Fruit that they ate. There are three types of Devil Fruits, Logia, Paramecia and Zoan. As strong as they make you your weakness is a simple and common substance known as water, you become weak when you come in contact with a large amount of it and you run the probability of drowning if you're stupid enough to go for a swim.

Secondly, the purpose of Gran Fairy Leaf Academy is to train those with powers to learn how to use them properly and to develop them for their future endeavors, what ever they may be. But also Grand Fairy Leaf also has students that don't use any of the big three powers, those students are just extremely powerful or have unique abilities that go beyond human that can put them on par with those that do have powers. GFLA also accepts just about anyone, even though they are a prestigious school. They also have two schools in one campus, one is a high school while the other is a College/University, this makes Grand Fairy Leaf Academy a unique school for it is the only school to do that, for you see one of the beliefs of GFLA is that everyone there is one big happy family.

So let us begin our story, we will start this story with Lucy Heartfilia's first day of school, she was homed school until she was able to convince her father to allow her to attend GFLA, she will begin her sophomore year and is extremely excited that she couldn't sleep all night. Lucy is a blond, curvaceous blond with chocolate brown eyes with porcelain skin. She is currently standing outside the gates of Grand Fairy Leaf Academy which looks like a big palace, she is wearing her uniform, that consist of a white blouse under a maroon vest and a beige skirt that is right about her knee. Her blond hair is currently in a pony tail that is pulled to the side, she has her suit case in her left hand while her right is on her chest feeling her beating heart. She takes a deep breath waves good bye to her father, who is inside the limo that dropped her off, and walks inside.

Lucy sees many teens in groups and cliques, she feels nervous being the new girl in school, all she wants is to make new friends and improve her celestial magic.

"Hey there, you must be new here." Lucy hears a voice behind her.

"Yeah I am." She responds turning around only to see that the voice wasn't talking to her but to a small girl who looked no older than twelve years old, the girl had her blue hair in pigtail, she had an orange dress and was holding her suitcase in both her hands.

"Yes I am, my name is Wendy Marvel." The little girl said

"Well hello there Wendy welcome to Grand Fairy Leaf, say how old are you Wendy?" asked the voice that belonged to a girl

"I'm twelve years old, I skipped a few grades." Wendy said timidly

"Well then you must be really smart, here let me show you to the office so you can ask for your classes." Said the girl

"Excuse me, but I'm new here too, can I join you if you don't mind?" asked Lucy

"Sure." Said the girl

"You're new here too?" asked Wendy

"Yes I am, it's been my dream to attend this school I was finally able to convince my father to let me come here." Replied Lucy

Once the girl led Lucy and Wendy to the main office, the girls got their class schedule and their dorm key. The two girls smile at each other and look at each others schedule and find out that have a few classes together, which made their smiles grow wider. So they head out to their first class, which was one that they both shared.

Room 201, how to avoid collateral damage, Lucy and Wendy stood outside the door they both took in a deep breath, opened the door and walked inside. The class already had students in their chairs. The class seemed to be missing a few students for some chairs seemed to b empty. Lucy then noticed something, none of the students weren't wearing any uniforms they all had regular clothes, well all except for a boy who was in his boxers.

"Hello there, may I help you?" said the teacher, who was a man with dark blue hair slicked back, he had chin stubble.

"Um yes we're actually new here and this is our first class of the day." Responded Lucy

"Well why didn't you said so earlier!" said the blue haired man, "My name is Mr. Conbolt please take an empty seat."

"Oh wait; please introduce yourself to the class first." Added Mr. Conbolt

"Sure, my name is Lucy Heartfilia!" she said excitedly

"My name is Wendy Marvel, I'm sure we'll be good friends." Said Wendy

The two girls then took empty seats that they found near by; they tried to sit next to each other but they couldn't spot too empty seats next to each other. Wendy found herself sitting in the front next to a boywith brown spikey hair, sunglasses and a trench coat that covered his lower face, while Lucy found herself sitting between a boy with a straw hat and an X shaped scar on his chest and shaggy black hair and a girl with long blond hair that was kept in a pony tail and a bang covering her right eye.

"Ok role call!" said Mr. Conbolt "Shino Aburame." The boy next to Wendy raised his hand.

"Choji Akimichi." "Here"

"Cana Alberona." "Here"

"Max Alors." "Here"

"Alzack Connel" "Here"

"Natsu Dragneel." "Yo!"

"Gray Fullbuster." "Present."

"Gaara." Here"

"We already met Lucy." Said Mr. Conbolt

"Sakura Haruno." "here"

"Let me add Wendy here."

"Monkey D. Luffy." That's my name!"

"Roronoa Zoro." Yea."

"And, Ino Yamanaka." Present

"Ok so lets begin shall we, this class is how to avoid collateral damage last week we learned how to be careful around civilians and this week we'll learn about how to avoid buildings. All you have to do is just to make sure that you don't miss your target."

"That's it!" yelled Lucy

"Hmm of course it's not that hard just hit your opponent and you'll never cause damage to those around you." Replied Mr. Conbolt, "Ok, so that's todays lesson enjoy your free time, kids.'

' _What the hell? Was that it that was the entire lesson wat kinda lesson was that…is he sleeping?_ '

"So your name is Lucy?" said the boy with the straw hat, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Yeah and your Monkey right?"

"No my name is Luffy, Monkey is just my family name." he replied

"Then why is your family name in front?"

"What do you mean isn't always like that?" he asked

"No!" Yelled Lucy

"Hmm you're pretty weird you know that." Said Luffy

"You'll have to forgive him for his stupidity, where he comes from the family name is always in front it's the same thing with Zoro." Said the blond next to Lucy, Ino

"Really? Wow I never knew that." Replied Lucy who then looked at the green haired teen who was currently sleeping, "Hey so is it always like this, everyone just does whatever they want?"

"Yeah pretty much, the lessons are pretty simple but they're true just don't miss your opponent." Replied Ino

"Harder said than done." Said Lucy

"Hey Lucy so what do you do?" asked Luffy

"What do you mean?"

"What power do you have?" asked ino

"Oh, I can do magic, Celestial magic to be specific." Replied Lucy holding up her keys

"Oh wow, that's pretty rare." Said Ino

"What about you guys?"

"I ate the gum-gum fruit now I'm a rubber man." Said Luffy stretching his cheek

"I can do ninjutsu." Replied Ino

For the rest of the class Ino, Luffy and Lucy talked about their power and how they first got them, Lucy was surprised to learn that Luffy was seven when he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, and Luffy was surprised that Lucy was young when her mother died and gave her Lucy first celestial keys. Lucy had fun talking to Luffy and Ino, Ino had good taste in clothes and music and Luffy was really sweet and funny to talk to. Time flew and class ended, Lucy looked at her schedule and saw that her next class was combat training; Luffy told her that he would show her where to go since he had the same class as well. Wendy told Lucy that they would see each other later, since they had different classes next, Lucy walked with Luffy and Zoro, she found out that they were actually friends and hanged out together all the time and that Zoro also had the same Class.

Mr. Hatake, he was the teacher of combat training, he had white spikey hair and a mask that covered his facial features. Lucy noticed that some kids from her previous class such as Natsu and Gray were also in the same class, the two of them seemed to be busy calling each other names such as: Ice princes, Dragon Shit, Snow Stripper, and Flame for Brains and so on. These two how ever weren't the only ones who were fighting two other boys; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were also verbally fighting. After attendance was taken Lucy was paired up with a girl by the name of Nami who was also a part of Luffy's crew, she had long luxurious tangerine hair, brown eyes much like hers and a jaw dropping body. Lucy was surprised to hear that she didn't really had a power but she quickly got over that Grand Fairy Leaf Academy was famous for having student with super human skills and abilities regardless of not having any powers.

The two girls began to spar the rules were simple each spar would last for one minute, Mr. Hatake explained that anything could happen in a minute, every decision you make, every action you take in that minute could lead you to victory or defeat. The other rule was who ever scored the most points won the spar, if you landed a hit on the body that was one point and if you get a head shot that was two points not only did you need to get the most points but also have your opponent with the least amount of points they could possibly get.

"Ok are you ready Lucy? You might be new but I won't go easy on you." Said Nami

"I'm ready, and I don't need you to go easy on me." Replied Lucy

"I wasn't planning to Lucy." Said Nami the two girls took out they're weapons for Lucy it was one of her golden keys for Nami it was her clima-tact, Lucy summoned her first spirit, Cancer. Nami spun her clima-tact around releasing two different colored orbs in the air around them; Lucy didn't see how that was useful since it didn't do any damage to Cancer. Cancer charged scissors first, at Nami he was a foot away from making contact when Nami swung her pole down a second later lightning engulfed Cancer. As Lucy's Celestial spirit fell to one knee Nami charged towards Lucy, Lucy in return released Cancer and summoned Taurus, who blocked Nami's way.

"Mooo! Looking utter-ly super sexy today Ms. Lucy!" Yelled Taurus

"Heh I didn't know you were into that Lucy." Taunted Nami

"I'M NOT...He might have his quirks but Taurus is my strongest spirit, now charge Taurus!"

And he did, he swept at Nami with the flat of his battle axe, Nami leapt back but Taurus was persistent and quickly palmed Nami in her abdomen gaining a point for Lucy Taurus went to finish the spar by knocking Nami out by hitting he head with the flat of his axe, but she rolled to the side. Nami knew that Celestial wizards had a lot of magical energy in order to summon celestial spirits but lacked physical strength all she needed to do was just land a hit or two on Lucy. But Taurus was in her way, who might she add was a bit hard to get around.

Taurus went to strike Nami again, she side stepped it and swung her pole at Taurus, but he didn't budge. The pervy bull grinded, and raised his fist ready to hit his opponent even if she was a sexy woman, Nami raised her pole to try to defend her self but Lucy was quick to act as she used her whip to take Nami's clima-tact pole away from her leaving Nami weaponless. Taurus went for the attack, but stopped inches away he found that he was in immense pain in his lower regions, ever male crossed their legs in the room for sympathy for the pervy-bull. Nami had kicked the Celestial bull right in his family jewels.

"Low…blow." He said before going back to the celestial word

"Taurus!" yelled Lucy Nami took the opportunity and rushed Lucy, she elbowed her in the face earning two points and then kneed her in the stomach gaining one more point, and another knee in the face getting two more points and finally a front leg kick in the gut knocking Lucy straight to her back adding one more point. Lucy tried to get back up, and when she finally did time was up and she lost her match.

"Wow Lucy that wasn't bad for your first day.' Said Nami giving Lucy her Hand

"Really?" asked Lucy taking Nami's hand shaking it

"Yeah you did way better that I did in my first day." Said Nami with a smile

As the girls settled down and watched the next matches, Natsu and Gray tied much to their annoyance, Sasuke beat Naruto much to Naruto's annoyance, Zoro beat a boy named Kiba, Luffy beat a boy wearing a green jump suit named Rock Lee, A girl named Hinata tied with a girl with blue hair named Levy and finally two boys who seemed to be in Levy's fan club, Jet and Droy, tied with each other. The class soon ended after that, Lucy found out that Luffy, Zoro and Nami had different classes than her, but the blue haired girl, Levy had her class so she offered to take her. On the way to Literature the girls discovered that they both shared a love of books, they talked about the different books they read and other, they found each others company delightful. She found Natsu, Gray and Cana Alberona had the same class; she sat next to a girl named Lisanna who was really pretty. She also met Erza there, who was the hall monitor and she took her job very very seriously, but I mean very.

It was Lunch time and Levy had invited Lucy to sit with her and her group, when she got to the cafeteria, she saw that everyone was in their own groups, but she also found three large groups in different areas, Levy led her to one of the larger groups and Lucy recognized most of them as some of her classmates from previous classes. Lucy saw Natsu and Gray argue only to stop when Erza smacked their heads together, she saw Lisanna talking with a girl that looked like an older version of herself and a tall muscular boy with white her like hers. She also saw Wendy talking and smiling with Cana, she also saw Jet and Droy talking with each other. There were also others that she didn't really recognize or knew.

"Wow is that your group Levy?" asked Lucy

"Yeah, their pretty great," she replied, Lucy then saw the other two big groups she spotted Luffy, Nami and Zoro in one of them and in the other one she saw Ino and that Naruto kid and Sasuke.

"Those are the other two powers." Said Levy after noticing Lucy looking at them

"Powers?" questioned Lucy as she and Levy sat with the group

"They're kinda like our rival groups.' Said Gray entering the conversation and immediately everyone in the group did as well

"You noticed that everyone is in their own circle of friends' right, well along with those two we're three of the biggest and strongest groups in the school." Said Erza

"Really?! But why the name powers" said Lucy

"It was a name that someone came up with and eventually stuck, but I guess it has to do with that each group has members with one of the three great powers, like the straw hats." Erza pointed at Luffy's group, "They have members who use Devil Fruits and The Shinobi they use chakra and our group, Fairy Tail, uses magic."

"Wow, but you said rival group do you not get along or something?"

"It's a friendly rivalry nothing too serious." Replied Erza

"Yeah but we're the strongest!" said Natsu

"Woah really?"

"No don't let this idiot confuse you." Said Gray

"What you say, Ice princes?" "You heard me dragon fart!"

"It's true we're not stronger than them, we're around on equal footing." said Lisanna, "Although some would argue that The Straw Hats are stronger because they have the least amount of members between the three groups yet they're on par with the rest of us."

"Who's the biggest group?' asked Lucy

"We are, The Shinobi are the second biggest with 13 and the straw hats have 9." Said Erza

"No way 9! And they're on par with you guys!"

"Yeah they're pretty tough." Said Natsu, "But we'll show them that we're the strongest!'

"So The Straw Hats, why the name?" asked Wendy

"That's what we called them; it also has to do with their leader wearing a straw hat all the time." Said the girl that looks like Lisanna, Mirajane

"Luffy's the leader, but he's an idiot." Said Lucy

"He may be, but he's really strong and he draws people to him he has a lot of people in this school as his friend or ally of some sort, it's quit scary if you really think about it, their friends and allies willing to fight for them at a moments notice." Said Erza

"The Chunin on the other hand is led by Naruto and Sasuke." Erza said changing the topic

"And what about you guys?" asked Wendy

"No one is the leader here we kinda do what we want." Said Erza

"All though some would argue that you're the leader with how bossy you are." Muttered Cana

"What was that?" asked Erza

"Oh nothing." Said Cana with a smile

Lucy enjoyed talking with her new group of friends and before she knew it was some how the end of the day, she didn't really noticed the time go by since she was busy in her classes and talking to her new friends of fairy tail. Lucy enjoyed her first day of school, she never had met so many interesting people and made so many friends, a smile plastered across her face was evident that she was more than happy attending Grand Fairy Leaf Academy, as Lucy entered her dorm she found her suitcase sitting on the edge of her bed and she also found a snoring Cana on the other bed across from hers, it would like they would become roommates. Lucy unpacked and put her clothes away, changed into her pajamas and slipped under the covers.

' _Tomorrow will be another great day I can't wait!'_

 **A/N: I know that this has somewhat been done multiple times but i wanted to give it a try myself i hope you guys will like it, each chapter will focus on different characters and the size ff chapters will range as well. And how do you guys like the name Shinobi for Naruto's group i could change it if you guys can offer a better one. If some of you know me from my another fanfic Bonds of Brothers (Give it a read) you know how I like to give shout outs to writers/stories so i got a few here, sage of Spriggan you guys should give it a read if you like an evil OP Naruto also Soldier of Fortune is one of my favorite give it a read for a good laugh here and there and Ancestral Power the story is really good and pulls you in and the Tobi omake are awesome**

 **Pairings are up to you guys i like my readers to be interactive and get involved i used to do this back when i wrote percy jackson fanfics just pm me or review your pairings don't be afraid to mix and match and ill take the pairings with the most mentionings**


	2. Sociable Sai

It's another regular day in Grand Fairy Leaf Academy and second period has just ended everyone is stepping out to the halls to go their lockers, use the restroom, or walk to their next class all the while talking to their friends. However one student in particular was walking alone reading a book and although he does have those he may call friends he is a bit of an odd ball, for you see he isn't very in touch with any emotion in particular. Sai, for that is his name, finds it hard sometimes to get closer to his friends or any other person in fact he usually says somethings that gets him in trouble with out meaning to and he finds it hard to connect with people, so in order to fix that Sai has decided to study emotions and social standings in order to connect with people and get a better understanding of them. And so right now we see Sai walking to his next class while reading on how to strike up a conversation with someone, because that's how you learn to do it by reading it from a book.

"Hmm so in order to strike up a conversation with one of the opposite sex, you must compliment something about their physical features." Read Sai, "I see so if I point something out then that leads up to a conversation interesting."

Sai continued down the hall and studying many groups that were mixed, having both males and females, he saw as they smiled and giggled with in every sentence and how some of the girls would touch some of the guys while smiling.

"So it would seem that by smiling and making physical contact it further develops the conversation…I may have to use that." Sai said

Sai found himself outside of his next class room; he walked inside and took his regular seat in between Naruto and Sakura. He continued to read his book which would go on to explain about nicknames and how it sometimes would depend on ones physical characteristics and more often than not a nickname would be used as a term of endearment between friends.

"What are you reading there Sai?" Asked Sakura

"Oh it's a helpful book and how to make friends." He replied

"Really there's books like that?" asked Naruto

"Yes and I find them quite insightful." Said Sai

"Have you tried it out on people." asked Sakura

"Not yet first I need to find someone to test out the hypothesis found in the book."

"Maybe you could let Hinata borrow those books; she looks like she needs them as well." Said Naruto

"Perhaps I could give her some tips when I'm done or try to converse with her." Said Sai

"That's a great idea Sai!" said Naruto

"I don't know if it is." Said Sakura

"Of course it is, she needs all the help she can get she's always fainting and acting all weird." replied Naruto

"No Naruto it's not, and Hinata is not weird!" yelled Sakura

"Hmm it appears I have gotten my self in between in a lovers quarrel." Said Sai

"What did you just say!" yelled Sakura as a dark aura surrounded her and her eyes turned completely white

"Oh boy…she looks pissed!" screamed Naruto as he began to shrink into his seat

"Ok class, listen up!" said Mr. Asuma, "As you may know in this class we learn of the importance of tactics in combat, one cannot go head first on battle and really on pure luck and instincts you need your mind to be clear so you can think of your next moves and study your opponents for any flaws. So better prepare and study up because I plan on testing you on Friday."

"Mr. Sarutobi." Said Erza Scarlet

"Please call me Mr. Asuma everyone else does Erza." Responded Asuma

"Mr. Sarutobi." Erza said ignoring his correction, "you forgot roll call."

"You know that I don't bother with that Erza." Responded the teacher

' _Hmm it appears that helping someone being saved from embarrassment is also helpful to develop a friendship.'_ Thought Sai continuing reading his book

So third period went by as Sai continued to be invested in his book ignoring the lively discussions around him such as Sakura constantly yelling at Naruto, Sakura and Ino insulting and trying to one up each other, Ussop telling bold lies and Sanji telling him to stuff it while he's trying to flirt with Cana, and Loke trying to out flirt Sanji with Elfman always yelling out "Manly!" before or after everything he says and Franky doing the same with "Supeerrrr!"

After the bell rung Sai got up and headed to his locker to drop of some books, while Naruto, Sakura and Ino headed to the cafeteria to eat and talk with the rest of their friends. After dropping off some of his books Sai noticed Cana by her locker and so Sai decided that this was a good opportunity to test out what he learned from his book. He walked up to her and smiled that fake smile making Cana raise an eyebrow.

"Hello." Said Sai

"Hey?" responded Cana

' _Remember point something out about them in order to begin the conversation.'_ Thought Sai he looked at her and saw that she only wore a bikini top and Capri pants

"Your breasts are showing." Said Sai smiling, he then remember that physical contact is needed to further move the conversation so he rubbed Cana's arm with his hand

"Woah easy there buddy just because I'm dressed like this it doesn't mean you can go around and touch me as you please I'm sick and tired of creeps like you!" yelled Cana

' _This isn't going well…maybe I should offer her a mint as a gesture of good faith, it would also save her an embarrassment from people smelling her breath.'_

"Would you like a mint, your breath smells." Continued Sai

"…What?!" Yelled Cana

"Your breath smells take a mint so you won't embarrass yourself..." Replied Sai ' _this is going well the book also said that a nickname was a term of endearment maybe I should give her one'_ , "…Stinky breath"

And Cana lost it. She quickly took out some of her cards and threw them at Sai one card blew up another electrocuted him and another turned into a boulder and smashed into him, Cana huffed and stomped away.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was looking for…did I do something wrong? Maybe the order I went threw was wrong." Said Sai to himself as he stood up

Sai continued to walk to the cafeteria and think about were he went wrong, he spotted Lucy walking to the cafeteria, so he decided to try again with her. He figured to start off with a compliment first and continue from there.

"Hello." Sai said

"Hi." Said Lucy

"You're new here, yes." Said Sai

"Yeah, I am." She replied

' _Now to complement her.'_

Smiling Sai said "Well I hope you like it here, and I must compliment you for being able to fit into your shirt seeing how big your chest is."

"W-what?" said Lucy

"You have a big chest it must be hard to put on a shirt or any article of clothing, congratulations on that." Replied Sai smiling not realizing how it came off

"…" Lucy couldn't reply to that, why oh why was she cursed with her sex appeal

' _Her top isn't closed all the way revealing some of her cleavage this could cause her some embarrassment later on…I know what to do.'_

"You didn't seem to button all the way up, reveling your cleavage Lucy, here allow me to help." Said Sai going for her chest

"No get away from me you Perv!" Yelled Lucy slapping Sai across the face and running away

"Did I do something wrong?" questioned Sai

Sai finally went to the cafeteria and grabbed some food to eat; he found his group of friends and sat between Choji and Shikamaru and across from Ino. He was deep in thought that he didn't notice the stares that the rest were giving him nor the glares aimed his way by the fairy tail group. Sai finally notice everyone in his table looking at him and decided to question them.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"Yeah what happened to you, it looks like a truck ran you over." Said Naruto

Sai looked at his clothing and saw it singed and torn in some places he looked at his reflection in the utensils and saw a red slap mark on his face.

"I tested out what I read in my book but I don't know exactly were it went wrong." Said Sai

"Really and you wouldn't have tested it out on someone from fair tail?" questioned Sakura pointing at the fairy tail group who were still glaring at him

"I would appear that I did." Responded Sai

"Damn and just when I thought there wouldn't be any problems this day, what a drag." Said Shikamaru

"What did you say to them anyway?" asked Naruto

"I tried to make a conversation but both time it seemed that I made an error somewhere." He replied

"Can you show us how it went?" asked Ino

"I think that would be a good idea, hopefully it could be explained as a misunderstanding." Said Neji

"Pricks are giving us the death stare they're lucky we don't go there and beat their ass." Said Kiba

"Ok would you mind if I try it on you?" asked Sai

"No, I don't mind." Replied Ino

"So first I started with a hello." Said Sai

"So far so good." Said Sakura

"Then I tried to compliment them on something." Said Sai

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Said Ino

"Yeah." Said Naruto

"Wait, on what did you compliment them on?" asked Shikamaru

"Something about their physical qualities." Replied Sai

"Show us." Said Choji

"Ok very well." Said Sai who looked at Ino ' _lets see the other girls didn't seem like they liked the compliment about their chest maybe they're not proud of them…I recall that Sakura said something about Ino always talks about her hair hmm.'_

"You have beautiful hair Ino." ' _So far she hasn't taken offence but it's to early to tell.'_

"Thank you Sai." Said Ino

' _Now for a nickname maybe I_ shouldn't _make one on something specific like I did last time with sticky breath and not to mention it was part of her embarrassing quality so maybe this time something vague and something that compliments her whole, Sakura said she takes pride in her hair so maybe something like..'_

"Don't mention it Beautiful." Replied Sai earning a blush from Ino and stares from everyone from the table

' _Did I do something wrong again this is harder than it looks.'_

"Did he just call her that?" asked Choji

"Yeah." Said Tenten

"That's so youthful, young love." Said fuzzy brows I mean Rock lee

"Sai I don't know what to say." Said Ino Smiling, "Did you mean what you said?"

' _She seems to like the name so I did something correct in this step.'_

"Yes." Replied Sai

"Fairy Tail must be weird because I don't see anything wrong with what he did." said Naruto

"Yeah they might be freaks if they don't like compliments, maybe they have a problem with us." Said Kiba

"What a drag now Ino is going to go on all day about this, troublesome."

"Sai I never knew you thought of me that way." Said Ino, "Would you like to spend tomorrow with me at lunch?"

' _Hmm I think its working, I knew if I just followed the book it would work out.'_

"Yes I would like that, beautiful." Said Sai

"Oh Sai stop that your embarrassing me." Said Ino

' _I guess I did something wrong them.'_

"I could stop." He said

"No no don't I like the name.' responded Ino

"Of course she would." Said everyone else at the table

Mean while at the Fairy Tail table.

"I cant believe they would do that." Said Levy

"Yeah that gay is a creep, he actually tried to grope me." said Cana

"Me too." Said Lucy crying Anime tears

"Bastards I'm gonna kick their ass!" exclaimed Natsu

"Hold on Natsu as despicable as they are we can't fight them, too much collateral damage." said Erza

"Yeah Dragon shit, do you have any idea what a full on fight between two powers would do, not to mention what the school will do to us afterwards." said Gray

"What did you call me ice princes!" said Natsu ignoring the other parts of Gray's speech

"No fighting you two." Said Erza

"We're not fighting right Natsu?"

"Aye Sir!" said Happy I mean Natsu

With the straw hats.

"Looks like Fairy Tail wants to start something." Said Zoro

"I wonder what that is about." Said Franky, "Don't they know what that would do if those two fought?"

"It doesn't matter as long as we're not involved." Said Ussop

"It does matter we'll eventually get caught up in the fighting." Responded Zoro

"So we'll just have to stop them before they fight." said Luffy

"I don't think it's that simple Luffy." said Nami

"Nami is right, Luffy it isn't simple Fairy Tail obviously has an issue with The Shinobi." Responded Robin

"Your so smart Robin-chwan!" said Sanji in his love mode

"Luffy what would happen if they did fight?" asked Chopper

"Don't worry Chopper I won't let that happen." Luffy reassured him

"Luffy is a very dependable Captain I'm sure he wont lead us wrong." Said Brook sipping his tea

"Yeah your right he won't." Said Chopper

"So what do you plan to do Luffy?" asked Zoro

"Lets wait and see for now, just be ready just incase." He responded in a rare moment of seriousness

"I dint expect that coming from him." Said Sanji

"Yeah me too." Said Nami while the rest of the crew nodded

 **A/N: So do you guys like? I don't think there's any fanfic storied involving Sai so I wanted to make a chapter about him. I read your reviews about pairings and there was a Naruto harem in there just to let you guys know I don't do harems its not that I don't like them I jut cant write them I feel it will come out a bit off. So no harems sorry.**

 **There were three NarutoxMira, a NatsuxMira a NarutoxCana, NarutoxShirahoshi (Not sure how that's possible) a LuffyxLucy and a SasukexKagura if you guys have any pairings in mind throw it out there I might use it**

 **To FatherPHD: there will be a team up down the line**

 **Oh and check out** **Another Chance** **by Just Call me Ashe a story about Ultear in the one piece world send some love there for the story to continue it's really good**


	3. The Brook Adventures of Franky and Sanji

It was passing period the time were everyone gets a five minute break between fifth and sixth period were anyone can go to the restroom, eat a snack, or have a small chat with their friends. And during this time is that we find three of the Straw Hats, Sanji Vinsmoke, Franky De Cyborg, and Brook. The pervert trio was casually walking side by side, Brook had his cane, Franky had his sunglasses on, and Sanji had a lollipop. The school had a no smoking on campus policy so Sanji had substitute his cigarettes with lollipops, what a bummer.

"So how's college treating you two?" asked Sanji

"It's really SUUPPEEER!" exclaimed Franky

"It really is truly amazing everyone woman there is so mature." Replied Brook

"R-really." Said Sanji imagining college girls with bigger bust and rounder butts than their high school counterparts, it made blood drip down his nose.

"Oh yes and they are much more experienced and more willing to experiment, some even showed mem their panties." Said Brook

"Oh yes I remember that day it was SUUPPEEERR hilarious seeing blood shot out your nose." Said Franky chuckling a bit

"Ah I don't even know how that happened since I don't even have blood or a nose Yohohohoho!"

"You should see them Sanji so mature and outgoing, maybe we can introduce you to one" Said Franky

"…"

"Hey Sanji." Said Brook

"Sanji?" Brook and Franky turned around to find Sanji laying in a puddle of blood with a bulge in his pants.

"So when did we lose him?' asked Brook

"I think when you said that the college girls are more experience and willing to experiment." Replied Franky

"Hmm I thought it would've been when I said that they showed me their panties." Said Brook

Brook and Franky looked at each other and nodded.

"It was both." They said in unison

Sanji began to move, he propped up on his elbows, he than sat up and wiped his nose with his sleeves, and he finally stood up. He took out a new lollipop and popped it in his mouth, he casually walked to his two friends and calmly looked at them, and he took the lollipop out of his mouth with his index and middle finger. He ran his free hands over his hair and smiled at Franky and Brook.

"HOW DO TWO PERVERTED BASTARDS LIKE YOU GET SO LUCKY ENOUGH TO SEE BEAUTYFUL LADIES IN THEIR PANTIES…life is so unfair."

"Wow Sanji you sure know how to compliment a guy." Said Franky cupping his face with his hands

"HOW IS THAT A COMPLIMENT?"

"Don't worry Sanji I'm sure someday you'll be lucky enough for a lady to show you their panties. Said Brook

What the trio dint notice were the stares that they were receiving, some of the female onlookers even covered their private parts with their hands even though they were fully clothed, the perverted trio kept on walking with Sanji still mopping. The trio went up a flight of stares so now they were in the second level of the school, the perverts, although Sanji wouldn't call himself that, saw a very curvaceous, bikini top wearing, beer loving, and master tease Cana Alberona. She was standing by the door of her next class which was also Sanji's next class, maybe it was fate or maybe it was a coincidence but Sanji didn't care he danced and glided towards Cana forgetting his previous mood.

"CANA-SWAAN! You are looking lovely as usual is there anything that you may require of this poor servant?"

"He sure changes moods pretty quick doesn't he." Said Franky

Franky noticed that Brook was no longer by his side and was standing over Cana, since Brook was freakishly tall, he grinned at her although he is a skeleton so he is always grinning.

"Excuse miss but may I please see…"

"LIKE HELL YOU'LL ASK HER THAT!" Yelled Sanji kicking Brook away

"Uh…" Cana had no clue what was going on

""Cana-swwaaan, don't worry your prince will protect you from these perverts." Proclaimed Sanji

"Listen I can protect myself from these perverts." She replied stepping away from Sanji

"OW she sure knows how to compliment a guy!" said Franky

"That wasn't a compliment." Deadpanned Cana

"Please my dear Cana-swan as long as I have blood and passion burning in my vanes I shall protect you and your glorious goods! And as long as I live no harm shall ever befall you I will dedicate myself to your every need and your every desire." Exclaimed Sanji

"That was a SUUPPPERR speech." Said Franky

"It made my eyes water, even though I don't have any eyes Yohohoho!"

"Geez why is every guy a perv, or a no class idiot." Muttered Cana

"Hey Brook we should get going we also have to go to class." Said Franky

"I guess your right." Said Brook he then turned and faced Cana, "One last thing before I go, may I see you…"

Brook never finished as Sanji slammed his boot on Brooks face err um skull, and with that Franky dragged brook back to the upper levels were the University campus was located, leaving Sanji and Cana alone together much to the delight of Sanji and the annoyance of Cana. The two eyed each other; Sanji's eyes wondered down Cana's body he popped the lollipop back into his mouth as he kept checking her out.

"Great another Loke." Muttered Cana

"So…" Began Sanji

"Hey swirly brows!" Sanji's eyes twitched as he knew who was calling him

"What do you want moss head, can't you see I'm busy!" replied Sanji turning to see Zoro walk towards him

"Luffy told me to inform everyone that there will be a meeting on Saturday." Said Zoro

"Why would he send you?" asked Sanji

"What is that supposed to mean, Ero-cook?"

"it means that you get easy lost you shitty swordsman."

"Well he obviously trust me to handle it dartboard brows!" slamming his forehead into Sanji's

"Well he must have been out of options if he had to scrap at the bottom of the barrel!" putting pressure into his battle with Zoro

"Why is it I always have to be stuck with baboons." Said Cana

Franky and Brook made it to their class and noticed a dirty blond kunoichi, she was sitting down waiting for her class to start, Brook being brook strolls up to her and…

"Excuse me miss may I please see you panties?" he asked

"…" **SLAM!**

Her fist smashed into brook sending him flying over Franky, the girl known as Temari seemed enraged ready to maim someone. Temari saw Frank and got ready to strike.

"You want to share the same fate as your friend over there you perverted robot?" she asked

"Ok are you going to compliment me or insult me because you can't do both." Said Franky

"Hmm I guess not all College girls are willing to show me their panties." Said Brook as he got his head out of the wall

"Why are all the guys here such weirdos?" Said Temari and Cana

 **A/N: Sorry if it was a bit short but I was really busy this week and I didn't have much time to put on my stories, I tried to do something here does it work I don't know I originally planned them to go around and perv out on every girl but I didn't have enough time as I would like to write that down. I love how ND2014 has the different characters from bleach fairy tail, one piece and Naruto interact with one another and I want to do that here but don't worry there will be fight scenes I am trying to work on a few.**

 **Pairings: Add or make your pairings these are the ones so far**

 **6 Naruto and Mira/ 1 Naruto and Erza/ 1 Naruto and Cana/ 1 Naruto and Shirahoshi**

 **2 Sasuke and Kagura/ 1 Sasuke and Erza**

 **1 Luffy and Lucy**

 **1 Natsu and Mira**

 **I kinda see Kagura with either Zoro or Sasuke like I said ND2014 is really good with character interaction and the way kagura and Zoro interact in his story is selling me into that pairing. And please choose a pairing for Hinata since it seems Naruto might go with Mira and I might add LuNA what do you guys think?**

 **And Age wise all of the characters that are in high school are 17 and 18 while University students are 19 -21**


	4. Zoro crosses Swords

Zoro was lost, not that he would ever say it out loud or admit it but he was. It was the end of the school day and he was planning on going to a gym off campus, he didn't know when the city decided to add extra roads and switch some buildings around but that did, damn it. He didn't even recognize where he even was, why was everything so wrong with the city! buildings that didn't belong or roads suddenly disappearing or reappearing and signs that said one thing but meant another. Hell people kept giving him the wrong directions too!

He stopped when he saw someone walking his way caring a sword by their side, as the person got closer he saw that it was a female and the sword was a long and curved Katana type sword. It was sheathed and the sheath was binned thoroughly. The girl had long purple hair in a princes style cut with a white bow on her head. She was slim but had good curves if her large bust was any indication, she wore a white blazer with golden trimmings, she had a red tie and white gloves. As they came face to face their eyes connected for a fraction of a second before looking over each others swords. They were both impressed by the quality of the swords but also the care that the owner put into them. Their eyes met again, a sort of respect for the other was understood.

AS the girl began to walk away Zoro stopped her. "Hey, you stop."

The girl, Kagura, tensed up she raised her sword a bit. She would not be caught of guard and would strike if she had too.

"Are you going to the gym, to train?" asked Zoro

The question catching her off guard, she then nodded and chastised her self for thanking that a fellow swordsman would strike her on the back.

"Do you mind if i tag along?"

"Not at all." responded Kagura

The two walked side by side in a comfortable silence, they didn't need to talk the way they carried themselves and attitude was enough for them to know what they were like. The care they put into their swords showed their honor as a swordsman, they were already familiar with each other with out talking and a respect was shared between the two.

After awhile they both arrived at the gym, it had no name, it was simply refereed to as the gym. It's reputation spoke for itself and had no use for a name or advertisement, only those worthy would find it. The two entered they saw various people practicing their stances or sparring with each other, while others simply worked out. The both of them silently walked towards a sparring mat, they stood at the center three feet away from each other, an intense eye contact was formed, their bodies still. Zoro in a flash unsheathed Shusui and charged at Kagura, while she charged right back at him with her still sheathed sword Archenemy.

Pushing each other back to get some room, they circled around each other. This time Kagura attacked first going in for a horizontal strike, Zoro blocked and kicked her back causing his opponent to stumble back, taking advantage he swung vertically, Kagura side stepped it and went for a stab that was side stepped as well.

"You don't unsheathe your sword." stated Zoro

"It's my style of fighting that I invented." she responded causing Zoro to raise an eyebrow, "It's called style of the undrawn long sword."

"Fitting name." Zoro said

They circled each other looking for an opening in the rather tight defense. Screw it they both thought as they charged again Kagura swung her sword towards Zoro's midsection as Zoro swung at Kagura's thighs. The swords locked against each other as their wielders put more pressure against each other.

"You're holding back." States Zoro

"So are you." Response Kagura

"Zoro smirks and States. "I don't want to destroy the gym."

"Neither do I." Kagura smirks back

The two leap off each other, Kagura leaps in to the air and comes back with a downward strike, Zoro slapped the attack away with his sword and kicks her back.

"So are the other two swords you got there just for show?" ask Kagura

"No, I use them. All of them at the same time, that's my style that I invented."Smirks Zoro

"Now i really want to see you go all out."

"Maybe another time."

Zoro dashes forward and begins to slash at Kagura, giving her no room to breath. His slashes begin to speed up barely able to dodge or block Zoro's attack she gets a cut on her school uniform. Gritting her teeth Kagura kicks Zoro away from her. She twirls her sword and blitzes towards her opponent, and she begins to rapidly slash away at Zoro who surprisingly is able to dodge and block all of her attacks. She sees his smirk causing her to speed her attacks more and Zoro's smirk grows wider. Interlocking their swords together, Zoro then proceeds to fall backwards bringing Kagura with him. And once his back touches the mat he kicks his legs up to continue the momentum and now is on top of Kagura who is laying down and has the tip of Zoro's sword at her neck. The two lock eyes again.

"Zoro." He breathes out, introducing himself

"Kagura." she responds

* * *

After the spar is over both swordsmen are sitting down, Zoro looks over at Kagura and notices the cut he gave her.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Kagura just shrugs. "I happens."

"What uniform is that for anyway?"He asks

"Grand Mermaid Heel Academy, My school."

...

"So you wanna go again." Zoro smirks at her

"Thought you'd never ask." She smirks back

* * *

 **So hey i updated a bunch of my stories last week this one was the only one left so i hope you guys enjoy it**

 **In a previous chapter i said no harems, after thinking about it i decided to do some harems for the story so let me know who should pair up with who**

 **first pairings to reach 15 will be in the story.**

 **So I went and recounted the votes for the pairings so here were we are at**

 **6 Naruto and Mira / 1 Naruto and Cana / 1 Naruto and** **shirahoshi / 1 Naruto and Erza**

 **3 Sasuka and Kagura / 3 Sasuke Erza**

 **1 Luffy and Lucy / 1 Luffy and Hinata / 1 Luffy and Mira**

 **1 Natsu and Mira / 1 Natsu and Nami**

 **2 Zoro and Kagura**

 **1 Laxus and Hinata**


	5. Some Bonds

Erza loved Strawberry cake, she loved it so much that she could commit murder over it. So may the gods have mercy on the poor soul who ever got in her way of her precious strawberry cake, this story is about a brave soul who took her cake and Erza hunting him down like a dog.

It all began during lunch with Erza waiting in line in the desert isle, there weren't that many people ahead of her but to her there were a million, for each person ahead of her was a person who would take a slice of her cake away from her and she would not have any of that they were all unworthy of it. Unworthy of her precious. By the time she reached the deserts Erza for the life of her couldn't find a single slice of strawberry cake not even a crumb clenching her fist and shedding a single tear for her loss, Erza steeled her eyes and marched right towards the employee.

"Where is my strawberry cake." Demanded Erza, it wasn't a question

The young worker, no doubt a student of the school looking to make extra cash, looked at Erza and he could have sworn that he saw his life flash right before his eyes. stammering the employee told Erza that a young man took a couple of pieces of cake away with him but before he could finish...

"You idiot!" yelled Erza knocking him out with a punch to the head, "Now tell me what he looked like, where did he go...Tell Me!"

Seeing that the young worker wasn't answering her, do to being knocked out, Erza huffed and threw him away. "Useless."

Thinking over what little information the worker told her Erza realized that there wan't much to go by, but it did narrow the suspects down at least by half seeing that she was looking for a male. Looking around the cafeteria Erza looked over at every male they were all suspects in her eyes. Gritting her teeth and balling her hands into fist Erza marched towards the the table were Fairy Tail usually sat seeing that her target was indeed there she stepped up next to a set of pink hair and gripped the neck of the pinkettes hair lifted them up and walked back to were the deserts are, all the while ignoring the pinkettes cry of help,worry and confusion.

"sniff." ordered Erza

'What?"

"Sniff!" Yelled Erza

"But i don't know what you want me to sniff?" said Natsu

Pulling him close to her face Erza locked eyes with Natsu. "Find my strawberry cake."

"A-Aye sir."

scrunching up his nose and inhaling very sent that was near by, Natsu was able to pick up the sent of rubber, fire, steel, grass, ink, chocolate, rose scented perfume, and of course Erza's strawberry cake

"I found it!" exclaimed Natsu

"Where is it! Where is it! where is it!" Said Erza as she shook Natsu, unknowingly that she was triggering Natsu's motion-sickness

Seeing that natsu wasn't answering her and was unresponsive, he was also green in the face, Erza gritted her teeth and thew Natsu behind her.

"Useless."

Having another look through out the room Erza spotted something from the corner of her eyes. It was a camera! maybe with that she could see who took her cake, she would have retribution! No one takes her cake and gets away with it, no one.

Entering in to the surveillance room where all her answer to who was stupid enough to take her cake was, as she reached for he handle Erza found out that the room was locked. Jiggling the handle Erza became more and more desperate so much so that she was beginning to jiggle the handle harder and harder, all of the sudden the handle broke and the door opened.

"Good it was opened." said Erza

Walking in to the room, Erza saw a whole wall covered in monitors all displaying various images through out the campus. She saw various students in class or in the halls, some where talking and laughing others where doing sports out in the field, Erza searched for the monitor that displayed the cafeteria, after a good 5 seconds she found it. narrowing her eyes Erza walked towards the seat in front of the monitors and saw that it was surprisingly empty. Shrugging that off Erza began fiddling with the controls once she got the basics of the controls down after a couple of tries she brought up the display of the cafeteria. Rewinding the footage she saw herself shaking Natsu, her in line waiting for her cake which she never got, other students in line before her none of which took her cake, she saw strawhat Luffy and his mountain of plates in front of her cake! She Erza Stopped the footage and played it through, she Say Luffy look at various deserts Erza saw him looking at her strawberry cake, her cake! Then he looked at a piece of chocolate cake and grabbed three pieces of it and was about to walk on when a hand touched his shoulder. Erza didn't recognized this new individual, he seemed as if he wanted to cut in front of Luffy Erza scoffed at that like Luffy would let anyone get in front of food. She then saw that Luffy smiled at the individual and let him cut in front of him, they seemed to be talking to each other honestly its like Luffy knew everyone. She then saw this person eye her cake and then like it all happen in slow motion take all of the slices of cake and waved good-bye to the rubber powered teen.

Gritting her teeth Erza walked her way out of the surveillance room, she might have seen his face but knew what he wore and that he had blond hair, she had her target. Going all the way to the roof of the school Erza like a hawk searched for the person who stole her cake away from her, spotting him sitting at a table near a fountain, Erza jumped off the roof and Re-quiped her purgatory armor.

Walking up to the fool who took away her precious cake Erza, saw that indeed it was the individual who took her cake he had a blue coat on and blue pants and a blue dress shirt, he must really like his blue. He also had a blue top hat with goggles on them, his blond hair covered his face, and there was no sign of her cake any where! Erza threw him a murderous glare that the man felt the intent behind it and looked up and saw the ferocity and rage in the eyes of one Erza 'Titania' Scarlet. Quirking a blond brow at her the man was about to question her if there was something wrong when but she spoke first.

"You stole my cake." Stated Erza

"Excuse me?" questioned the young man looking up at her, Erza saw that his left eye had burn skin over it, she thought it looked pretty cool...but he still stole her cake

"My strawberry cake, you stole it, I was looking forward to it all morning and waited patiently in line for it but when I got there it was gone. Because you took it!" Said Erza

"I'm Sorry I didn't realize that, and I didn't know how much it meant to you, It was my friends birthday today and he really likes sweets, and who doesn't love cake right." Said the young man, "Um, here I have one slice left I was going to give it to younger brother but know...anyway he you can have it, it was the biggest slice."

He took out the slice of Cake from a container on his lap, and handed it over to her.

"What's your name by the way?" he asked

"...Mermza..." Said Erza with a mouthful of CaKe, "I'm sorry Erza my name is Erza."

"That's ok you should see how my brothers eat, man you must really like cake." Said the young man

A grunt was all he received in return.

"My name is Sabo by the way, do you wan't some sandwiches I got some." Said Sabo as he took out sandwiches from the container and handed one over to her, "Here it'd be like we're having a picnic."

"Picnic?" said Erza

'What you donm't like picnics?" asked Sabo

"NO!...No I..." Erza reached over and took a bit out of the sandwich and slightly turned her head away from Sabo to hide a small blush from Sabo who in return just looked at Erza confused before smiling and taking a bite out of his sandwich. The two sat there eating snadwiches, cookies and a slice of strawberry cake in Erza's case.

"Oh by the way I like your armor." said Sabo

Erza looked at herself and noticed that she was indeed still in her purgatory armor. with her giant sword sheathed in the ground next to her.

"Thanks." Responded Erza with a small smile, "i like your...pole?"

"Hahaha, thanks." Smiled Sabo as the both continued Eating

* * *

 **first pairings to reach 15 will be in the story. So if you like any of these and want them to be in the story let me know and if you don't let me know and tell me who you want to see paired up.**

 **And Remember to review Follow/Favorite**

 **8 Naruto and Mira / 1 Naruto and Cana / 1 Naruto and** **shirahoshi / 1 Naruto and Erza**

 **4 Sasuka and Kagura / 3 Sasuke Erza**

 **1 Luffy and Lucy / 1 Luffy and Hinata / 1 Luffy and Mira**

 **1 Natsu and Mira / 1 Natsu and Nami**

 **2 Zoro and Kagura**

 **1 Laxus and Hinata**


	6. Birthday

Itachi was dreading today, he knew what his friends were planning, its not like they can hid anything from him he always knows what they're planning and what they planned for him today was...hmm. And it's not like they were keeping it a secret they would basically talk about it in front of him, he just wanted to get this over with already. Walking to where he knew his friends were at, Itachi thought back on how he came to befriend all of them. Ace and Sabo were brothers not by blood but that mattered little to them, they grew up together and basically raised their younger brother. The both of them have a control over fire that its like it is a part of their bodies he guessed why the three of them are good friends, they have a lot in common that and the three of them basically had every class together since elementary school. Jewelry Bonney was an odd one to say the least, but they met over Dango, they both wanted the last ones they got into a fight and well by the end of it someone else too the dango. Shisui and Izumi were obviously his closest friends since childhood, with Izumi being his lover much to the constant teasing of the others. He could see them now and the event that they all set up for him, he was dreading this.

This whole event had Jewelry and Izumi written all over it, no doubt that big eater wanted and excuse to stuff her face and Izumi being the 'good girlfriend' wanted to do this for him. sighing he stepped up to the table for all his friends to see him.

"Iachi! Happy birthday!" they all shouted, alittle to loudly for his taste

"Your an year older pal." Said Ace, "I'm pretty sure Izumi has something 'special' planned for you guys later tonight." wink. wink.

"Ignore him." said Sabo, "I know this isn't your thing so i brought you cake, its' strawberry flavored."

"Thank you." replied Itachi

Shisui just nodded at him while Jewelry waved as she already had a slice of pizza halfway her throat, Izumi made her way towards him and had something hidden behind her back, her cheeks were slightly flushed and she wasn't making any eye contact with him.

"Eh, eh." Ace said as he nudged him with his elbows

"C'mon lets give them some space." Said Sabo

"Happy Birthday Itachi." Said Izumi as she walked up to him, reveling a nicely wrapped present

"For me?" questioned Itachi, which Izumi just nodded

As he began opining the package he saw that it was a photo album, flipping through the pages he saw the photos were all about him, one of them was of him and Sasuke when they were younger another was of Izumi and him, another had all three of them sitting outside of Itachi's house. There was a picture of Ace and him shirtless with Ace' arm around Itachi's shoulder, one of him and Jewelry eating a whole cart of sweets, most of these pictures had him and his friends from when they were young up until recently.

"Thank you." Itachi said

"Thought you might like something simple and practical." said Izumi

"I love it!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

Izumi wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips, she leaned next to his ear, "That's not the only present i have for you, wait until tonight."

Itachi's face slightly turned red and his eyes widened he looked towards Ace who was grinning like a loon and giving him a thumbs up, Jewelry winked at him while Sabo and Shisui gave him smirks.

"Happy Birthday Itachi."

* * *

' **first pairings to reach 15 will be in the story. So if you like any of these and want them to be in the story let me know and if you don't let me know and tell me who you want to see paired up.**

 **And Remember to review Follow/Favorite**

 **8 Naruto and Mira / 1 Naruto and Cana / 1 Naruto and** **shirahoshi / 1 Naruto and Erza**

 **4 Sasuka and Kagura / 3 Sasuke Erza**

 **1 Luffy and Lucy / 1 Luffy and Hinata / 1 Luffy and Mira**

 **1 Natsu and Mira / 1 Natsu and Nami**

 **2 Zoro and Kagura**

 **1 Laxus and Hinata**


End file.
